Shielded Magic
by Mamelukki
Summary: Follows the story of two Miqo'te sisters Mirli and Misuki Raumi. A thaumaturge and a gladiator who follow their paths on the huge map of Eorzea
1. Arrival

This is my first story ever published and all comments are wanted! If anyone actually reads this. I experimented with 1st person and 3rd... Should I continue this story? Enjoy...?

Both the characters are my own from Final Fantasy XIV A realm reborn.

And I do not own anything! Just my imagination is my own.

* * *

The only thing that could be heard was the footsteps of the chocobo and the song the driver was humming. Mirli leaned on her sister sound asleep. Misiku watched for hours as their cart rolled forward towards Ul'dah. She looked at the others who were travelling with them, two sleeping human kids and a kind of old man. 'He's staring at my sister funny...' Misiku thought and put her left hand on her sword handle and her right hand protectively over Mirli which caused her to stir in her sleep and let a rather loud moan as she snuggled into her sister. After a while of watching the bushes pass by Misiku herself felt tired and her head started drooping.

Mirli saw her sister stand far away within a shining light like the one that shone on her a while ago. She started running but felt like she could never get any closer, the new clothes weren't making it easy on her either. Misiku drew her blade as she approached making her stop. "Hey didn't mom tell you not to point that at me?" "Mirli?! Where did you steal that gear? Take it back! We didn't become adventurers to steal someone elses stuff!" Misikus eyes widened as she looked at her own gear and her blade, it was at least twice the size of her old one! This couldn't possibly be hers. Misiku saw a dark shadow for not 20 meters away from them. "We will talk about this later" she said as she stepped in front of her sister to shield her. "Wait... This shield isn't mine either! Oh bloody hell!" Mirli started to get her fire spell ready as the hooded dark figure had appeared completely. Without a word he started running at them, Misiku raised her shield and had her blade ready while trying to make enough room for her sisters spells to fly past her and not into her.

"Hey! You two alright?!" Ugh I hate it when people wake me up mid dream... Mirli peeked at the man now staring straight at them. "Oh... I thought I should wake you since you were moaning quite a lot actually." I looked up to see my sister as tense as ever staring at the man with her other hand on her sword. "Thank you. My name is Misiku and this is my twin sister Mirli" Still hiding in my sisters arms but waved at the man. "Oh! Brendt's the name an peddling is the trade! Want to chat a while? The young ones don't really seem to care for chit chat." I would still be sleeping if I could... maybe I can drift off without anyone noticing? "Twins you say? I'm sorry to say this but you look different from one another..." I let go of my hold on my sister to sit up straight and try to look as tense as her. "Oh now I see it..." I hunch back down and start checking my spell book. I have got to get more spells here than fire... I wonder if they sell those at Ul'dah.

"You two adventurers? Judging by your gear... Odd looking and not really made for comfort is it?" Brendt said while laughing. "Yeah... Our parents went to fight in the war and didn't come back... Now we are going to do our part for keeping this place safe!" Misiku said and averted her eyes of the shock the mans eyes were showing. "I am sorry to hear that. You two doing okay?" Brendt seemed actually worried about the two girls he just met. "I... We are fine... thank you for asking..." Mirli said hiding behind her book. "We did not need adults when we grew up the last 7 years... We don't need them now!" Misiku stared at the man intently making him squirm in his seat. "Misiku he doesn't mean anything by it... Calm down please! I don't want to walk the rest of the way..." Mirli grabbed her sisters arm and lowered her ears making a puppy face at her sister. "Oh... no need to get angry I was just curious and worried... And you don't have to worry about walking... we're here!"

Mirli poked her head out as far as she could to try to see the city. "It is huuuge! Our old town was a fly's footprint on a map compared to this! I will never have to eat those weird fishes ever again!" Mirli shouted happily. Misiku covered her forehead in her hand and sighed. "Relax sis... There are men in the cart and your tail is wagging a lot... Sit down and cover your... amm..." Mirli was back sitting within seconds and her face was scarlet red. She looked up at the man to apologize only to see him blushing and looking away. "ah sorry about that... She gets carried away sometimes... You know how mages can be." Misiku laughed. Brendt coughed and tried to maintain a serious face and took his bag on his lap and started looking for nothing in particular in it. "You mean your sister is a Thaumaturge? And judging by your blade you are a... Gladiator?" Both of the girls nodded and smiled. The carriage came to a halt and the driver yelled a few men over to empty the back so the passengers can get off. The two young humans woke up and jumped off the side and disappeared into the crowd. After a while of waiting and chatting with Brendt about what their plans were and why they were here he jumped off and handed his hand out to help the ladies down. Misiku jumped down and handed her hand so her sister could get down. Mirli took both hands and took the steps slowly. Before the girls started to walk towards the gates Mirli planted a short kiss on Brendts cheek. "Thanks for the company!" She yelled and disappeared into the crowd behind her sister.


	2. First day in Ul'dah

**~And after one sleepless night you get to read yet another chapter! Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Mirli! Where on earth did you run off to?!" Oh dear lord, I should put a leash on that girl.

"Sister! Don't just run off! It's a huge city I'll never find you!" She looked around frantic trying to catch any sign of her sister.

"Hoi Misiku! Look at what a cool hat I bought! It's as if it is from the stories papa used to tell us of the Warriors of light!"

I couldn't help but to run to her and hug her. "Don't run away like that! I thought I lost you..."

Mirli rolled her eyes "Yes mother... I'll hold your hand from now on..." Mirli twirled around and grabbed my hand running and tugging me with her.

* * *

"We should go to the gladiators guild first... I think it's the closest..."

"Actually you might want to go to the adventurers guild first." The sisters both froze and turned to look at the voice.

"Am I'm sorry?" Mirli stepped forward the Hyur with a curious glint in her eye.

"*Cough* you two look like your new here…" the man said and turned his face away from her.

"Is it that obvious?" Misiku ran a hand through her hair and laughed shortly.

"Well am… anyway! The guild's right up those stairs… Little one really doesn't understand personal space does she?" He tried to back away as Mirli was a few inches from his face.

"But where are my manners…." He took a step back and bowed to the siblings. "The name is Wymond."

Mirli curtsied low and smiled at the man while straightening up. "My name is Mirli and this is my big sister Misiku. She might lack some manners but she's not that bad… I swear!"

Misiku shook her head while rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and her index finger. "Sister… Don't you ever feel like calling me nice things?"

* * *

"Come on sis, I'm just messing with you and you know it…!" She beams a smile at her sister, her tail rising and swinging from side to side.

"Sister… Are you getting too exited again?" Misiku sighed as she saw Wymond blush and turn his face to the side.

_'Huh… guess he has a weak spot for Migo'tes?'_ Misiku wondered what was going on in the head of their new male acquaintance before her sister started getting seriously exited.

"Ah Miri what is it?" Her sister was bouncing up and down clapping her hands and giggling.

"Look sis… The Thaumaturge brothers are over there! All of them!" Misiku turned to see them walking towards their guilds building.

"Oh they are so cool! I can't wait till I get to meet them!"

"Sis just calm down a little would you… Not really acting like the cool and collected black mage you want to be…"

Wymond coughed "Yeah but you really should see the adventurers guild to get registered… and…. They will help you find work…. Up those stairs right there."

"Thank you kind sir." Misiku said before turning and heading off to the stairs.

He rubbed the back of his neck and yelled "Just doing my part in helping the newbies!"

* * *

While her sister glared after the Thaumaturge brothers Misiku started to rise the steps.

"Uh Miri come on! You can't stare at them forever…" Mirli turned around and caught up to her sister.

"Well when we find your idol I'm gonna drag you away! Hmph…" Mirli walked past her sister and rolled her shoulders before walking through the door.

Misiku scratched her head and went after her sister. She opened the door. "Look Mirli I didn't mean to burst your bubbl…" Just as she lifted her eyes from the floor to look for her sister she saw two men ganging up on Mirli.

Pushing her way through everyone, she took her sword and pointed it at one of the men and held her shield between her sister and the second man. "And what do we have here?"

The man stared at the sword and lifted his arms letting go of Mirlis arm.

"Look lady… Not that it's any of your business… She got careless and spilled my drink… In my honest opinion she owes me a new one…"

Misiku stared at her sister who was hiding under her arm.

"I said it wasn't my fault! That man pushed me!" She yelled pointing at the second man. Mirli looked up at her sister "I swear I wasn't just being careless!"

Misiku sheathed her sword and put her shield back on her back. She shook her head before staring the first man in the eyes "Whatever you two douches planned on doing to my sister leave those thoughts just as thoughts…. Or on second thought don't think of my sister at all… And here's a few gil for your… trouble.." Misiku sarcasticly noted as she threw a few gil at the men.

* * *

Misiku pulled her sister towards the front desk.

"I really am sorry sis… But I really didn't do anything… Honest..." Mirlis ears drooped low as she looked at her sister.

"Oh Mirli… If you didn't do anything you don't need to apologize now do you?" Misiku smiled at her younger sister.

"I don't know why they always pick on me…" Mirli looked back at the two men who were still glaring daggers at her. She winced and pulled her hat lower trying to hide in it.  
"Mmm you have powerful spells but if they get too close you might burn yourself in the process… I think they know how Thaumaturge spells work…" Misiku sighed as she took her place in the queue waiting to get registered.

After a few minutes she got to talk to the receptionist. "My my aren't you two cute?" Misiku saw a lalafell lady smile at her. "Welcome to the Quicksand! May I have your name in my books?"

Mirli stepped closer to the desk and the lalafell lady rose an eyebrow "One at a time ladies! One at a time..."

Mirli halted and Misiku just grabbed the pen and scribbled her name on a page of a large book.

After handing the pen to Mirli she offered her hand. "The name is Misiku Raumi and this is my sister Mirli Raumi. I am a gladiator by profession and she practices the art of black magic."

"Good to meet you! My name is Momodi and I run this little establishment." The lady took the book and checked the names written on the book. You two sure these are your real names and not some oh so clever adventure titles?"

* * *

**~Might post another chapter soon... Let's see how the inspiration strikes me...~**


	3. News-Explanation to my disappearance

My deepest apologies to the surprisingly big audience my little story has received for the lack of updates... My lovely laptop had a heart attack and his hard drive fried and it took my 4 chapters I was planning on posting after christmas with it to the grave... I will try to write and post something of equal value from my boyfriends pc but that seems unlikely... My new hard drive is already on its way and hopefully you all will get a new chapter within this month... Keeping my fingers crossed!

Also would like to say how happy I am about all the reviews and comments I have been on the receiving end of! I will try to follow all the ideas you all have given me and a special thanks to LL for the character loaning ;)

Hope to see you soon! Peace out!

-Mamelukki


End file.
